Kagome Dragon Princess of Tennis
by Hina The Ice Maiden
Summary: PoT. IY. catwoman and YYH x-over Kagome is killed in her time by an unexpected new enemy but is given a second chance by a dragon spirit that she was born with. Now 3 years later, she’s a world famous tennis player and Modeling CEO during the off-season.
1. Chapter 1

**This is also ganna be a PoT. IY and YYH x-over. I know Iy and YYH have absolutely nothing in common with PoT but I'm feeling up to the challenge of making it work out. This also belonged to my cousin Akatsuki's dark Mistress but I will be taking all of her stories since she no longer has interest in fanfiction. Also, I'm only 14 and English isn't my first language I live in Italy. So please don't kill me for grammar. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Summary: Kagome is killed in her time by an unexpected new enemy but is given a second chance by a dragon spirit that she was born with. Now 3 years later, she's a world famous tennis player and Modeling CEO during the off-season. What happens when she transfers to her cousin Ryoma's school Seigaku High and joins the tennis Team? Also, what's up with all the demons lurking around the tennis schools? And, why are the spirit detectives along for the ride? **

**Pairings: ****KagomexAtobexJiroxYukimoraxKamioxSanada Harem**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. IY. YYH. Or Catwoman. I wish I did though. **

**Chapter 1: Transfer to Seigaku!**

It's been three years since her adventures in the past had come to an end. Midoriko had come and trained her in her miko powers every night in her dreams for one week inside a time barrier, so seven years went by. She had also fused with her elemental dragon spirit that she was apparently born with on her 16th birthday turning her into an elemental dragon maiden and trained with her new powers constantly until she mastered it fully and gained the spirits knowledge and memories; even though they weren't hers, she felt like an ancient spirit stuck in a teenagers body. Her training included shadow manipulation, element control, stealth, speed, senses, and mimicking demonic attacks with the help of the help of the demons within the jewel. Her appearance had changed also. Her once black hair had become pure white with dark blue streaks running through it that seemed to sparkle in the light that fell down to her calves, her skin tone became pale with a light peach tone in it giving it a light glow, her once stormy blue eyes had become a bright sparkling emerald green (Like Kurama's only a little brighter) and she had grown taller and was now 5'8.

Kagome let out a small sigh as she remembered the day it happened.

Flashback to her 16th birthday

Kagome was on a school fieldtrip at Toyama beach for the week with her biology class collecting water samples and sea animals to study in the lab that they were using. The people attending the trip had split up into groups of 2 into different areas of the beach. Unfortunately, her partner ditched her leaving her with all the work in favor of going to the populated area of the beach. This wasn't the way she wanted to spend her birthday or her week for that matter but due to her absences, she didn't have a choice but to go on this trip.

Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt a very strong demonic aura coming from the lighthouse. Letting her instincts as a newly fully trained miko courtesy of Midoriko take over, she made her way over to the lighthouse using the rocks. After what seemed like a little over an hour of rock jumping, she reached her destination and climbed up the seemingly endless stairs only to reach the top to find the demon's aura had vanished as if it weren't even there. She looked down over the railing for anyplace the demon could be hiding with no luck.

'He has to be here somewhere. There isn't enough natural energy in this lighthouse to teleport being so close to the ocean.' She thought to her self. Before she could go any farther in her musings she felt the same aura flare again. This time it came from directly behind her and she was grabbed by the neck by an invisible force and lifted her off the ground.

"So this is the girl that Ichiro Takamichi wants dead. She doesn't look very tough for a miko of such great legend. To think that someone like her could defeat our master's father is unlikely."

'Their master's father, what are they talking about"? Looking down below her at one of the two demons that had it's back toward her. What she saw on his right shoulder made her blood run cold. A purple spider mark the symbol of hers and many others enemy Naraku. Though something wasn't right, all of Naraku's incarnations had their mark on their back. Why is it on the shoulder? I need to tell the others and we can ask around for rumors the villagers may have heard.' She was brought out of her thoughts when the one that looked like a crow demon finally spoke up.

"Give me the jewel wench and we might spare you."

"You'll never have the jewel baka demons. I am its guardian. It's my responsibility to protect it from all who seek its power for their own gain." Kagome channeled her holy power into to light pink balls in her hands and sent then at the two demons below her purifying them instantly and the invisible force that was holding her up disappeared as well and she fell down 400 feet into the ocean below hitting her head along a sharp cliff on her way down.

'Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku I'm sorry. Please forgive me because I can't help collect the shards anymore. Maybe kikyo will help you collect the remaining shards since I am no longer able to do.' She mentally cringed at the thought of being replaced by the living dead. These were her last thoughts before her vision went dark.

In Kagome's mind

Kagome was floating inside of a dark blue void with stars around her.

'Where am I? What's happening to me? I feel so strange. Am I in the time void of the well? She thought to herself feeling the familiar aura surrounding her. Suddenly a bright light surrounded the clearing and when it faded She opened her eyes to see a beautiful white dragon with bright green eyes, long metallic blue flames for hair and wings, long black horns and silver claws. She also had the kanji for protector inside a dark blue teardrop on her forehead.

"Who are you"? She asked not feeling afraid of it but a sense of protection.

"My name is Boa. I'm an ancient dragon spirit that's wandered the earth for 10,000 years and am the second half of your soul.

"What do you mean? I'm just kikyo's reincarnation." She said bitterly.

"You are not that Kuro miko's reincarnation. You are your own person and my destined chosen." It answered her out raged. She's watched over her since her 15th birthday and had seen how the half-breed constantly compared her to a walking zombie.

"What do you mean by your chosen and where are we"? She was really confused she didn't think it was possible to have survived that fall, yet here she was in some weird void talking to a dragon about her life.

"We are in the deepest recesses of your mind where you never go. As for your other question, every spirit dragon is born with five potential human chosen's but only one is the true chosen one. Our true chosen is bound to a life of suffering and die and early, violent and unjust death. That one happens to be you Kagome, I've been with you ever since your 15th birthday and have seen everything you've been through and as of now you and I will be part of a whole my abilities will be yours as well as my memories. Now it's time for you to return to the world of the living. The dragon charged at her really fast and slammed into her chest and a great pain surged through her being that felt like she was slowly being torn apart. Finally, when the pain subsided she had blacked out and had awoken in her hotel room one day later.

End flashback

Every one took the news well, everyone except Inuyasha whom started treating her as if she were a lowly demon and started preaching on about how much better kikyo was. Over time Kagome had come to hate Inuyasha as much as she hated the dead bitch. Sesshomaru had even come to their group and offered to train her to prepare for the final battle with Naraku.

Flashback

Kagome and the gang had just slew 3 demons that were looking for the jewel shards and were heading back to Kaede's village. Inuyasha had disappeared into the forest right after they killed the demons and got the jewel shards. They were about to enter Kaede's village when they sensed a powerful aura from up above them. Turning their attention to the sky they saw a dragon a little girl, Jakan and Sesshomaru looking down at them.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What brings you to Inuyasha's forest" Sango asked with a bit of uncertainly in her voice.

"This Sesshomaru has come to offer a temporary truce and to train the young miko how to fight."

"Why do you want to help me Lord Sesshomaru"?

"It has come to my knowledge that you are the only one that can destroy that vile Hanyou for good. It's now at the point that all the jewel shards are with Naraku, Koga and you. Do you accept my offer miko? Though as payment for this training you must regenerate my arm that my filthy half-brother took from me."

"I accept your offer Lord Sesshomaru."

End of Flashback

She had trained with that slave driver from hell behind a demonic time barrier for 100 years in hand to hand combat, weapons, elegance and proper manners, diplomacy and speak and write in 20 languages fluently. She had even told him what she was. To say that he was shocked would have been an understatement but he had also told her never to let her guard down because she was the keeper of an artifact of power and that her kind produced rare priceless tear gems that can restore strength and heal. Greedy humans and demons would be after her. Midoriko had told her that in her time demons, humans, and spirits were separated into three different worlds and that she would have the responsibility to guard and protect the humans from stray demons that enter the human world as the Lady Shikon Guardian and protector of Ningenkai. Being an elemental dragon maiden had its ups. She didn't require any sleep unless she overused her power; she had unnatural dragon reflexes and almost unlimited energy so she could run long distances without getting tired. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru was right. She occasionally got demons and humans with high spiritual power after either her tear gems or the shikon jewel that currently rested around her neck on a crystal chocker with a silver dragon's head attached to it with the shikon Jewel clenched in its powerful jaws

It's hard to believe that it's been three years. Midoriko had sent her back to the date of her 15th birthday before her adventures began only to find her mother's shrine had burned down and went to go live with her father Kai Higurashi a world famous tennis player in the Kantou Region of Japan and started playing in the pro-tennis league, applying her skills of fighting and the abilities she gained from her dragon spirit into her tennis skills she created her own kind of tennis while modeling for the multibillion fashion and Cosmetics corp. she inherited when her mother died.

She had even run into Sesshomaru in her era while she was on a photo shioot for her own swimsuit calendar and summer wear fashion show. She was also getting ready for the world championship finals that were to take place in three days time in Hawaii.

Sesshomaru had told her what has happened over the past 500 years. Sango had married Miroku and had many children naming their first born daughter Kagome after her, Shippo had mated Rin and both were still alive and ruling the western territories of the Makai since he was now the king, Koaga and Ayame had mated, and that the three worlds were guarded by the spirit detectives that served the reikai ruled by Prince Koenma. Kagome was mildly surprised by this information because she thought that King Enema ruled the reikai but didn't think much of it because she knew that she'd meet him sooner or later if he was related to Enema. Finally, he had left her with a warning. He said that the jewel had bound the three worlds to her soul and that angry demons would be out for her blood so she should watch her back.

Now she was sitting in the parking lot of a privet school for the first time in three years. She had dropped out of school because of all of her absences this time around she started home schooling since she was so busy traveling around the world playing pro tennis and modeling for her company she just didn't have time for normal schooling but her father wanted her to finish her schooling around other people her age.

'At least father's allowing me to use his mansion 10 miles away from the school I am going to. Though he did seem disappointed that I'm going to Seigaku High and not Hyotei Academy High, the same school that he had gone to in his youth and for that she felt a little bit guilty she couldn't go back and change it now. Her father's old friend Coach Ryozaki had asked her to captain the girls tennis team this year. Oh well it's time to get this over with. I'm already late.' She thought to herself and got out of her silver ******Pininfarina Sinesti and headed into the school and to the main office to get her schedule from the secretary.**

**"****Excuse me ma'me."**

**"****Yes, can I help you dear"? **

**"****I'm a new transfer student from Tokyo and I need to pick up my schedule."**

**"****Once moment please and I'll bring it up for you." The women said typing on her keyboard.**

**"****Name Please"?**

**"****Kagome Higurashi."**

**"****One moment please."**

**"****Here you go." The secretary said handing Kagome her schedule.**

**"****Thank you ma'me."**

******/Here's her schedule/**

**Self Defense **

**6:30-7:25 track field**

******A) AP Japanese History**

**7:30-8:25 E 306**

******B) AP Gymnastics **

**8:30-9:25 GYM 4**

******C) AP Art Studio**

**9:30-10:25 G 09**

******D) AP Marine Biology**

**10:30-11:25 G 01**

******LUNCH 11:25-11:55**

******E) AP Business Tech. Advertisement **

**12:00-12:55 Tech Lab W 406 **

******F) AP Culinary Arts**

******G) 1:00-2:30 G 20**

******Kagome walked out of the main office and headed to her first class in the east wing on the 3********rd******** floor following the directional signs in the hall ways until she was standing in front of room W 306.**

**"****Ok class, today we're going to begin the unit on the feudal era. So, could everybody please open up their b-"The teacher was interrupted by a knock on the door.**

**"****Enter." **

******The door opened and a girl with beautiful snowy white calf length hair with dark blue streaks pulled into a high ponytail, light peach kissed skin, metallic green eyes, and stood at 5'8.**

**"****Class, we have a new transfer student that will be joining us today. I hope you will make her feel welcomed here."**

******After the teacher's introduction most of the class started whispering amongst themselves.**

**"****Isn't she the executive CEO of Higurashi Modeling Corporation for fashion and cosmetics"? One girl asked.**

**"****She won the singles world tennis championships. I wonder if she would play a match against me." Another boy whispered excitedly.**

**"****I wonder if she'll go out with me." One boy yelled out while others whistled and gave her cat calls earning glares from the female populace. Kagome rolled her eyes, she just gained a fan club and it was only her first class.**

**"****Please tell us something about yourself." Ms. Koji told her.**

**"****Hai sensei. I'm Kagome, I like sports, music, inline skating, and modeling." Was her short reply.**

**"****Oh yes, touch me and I kick your ass."**

******The teacher sweat dropped at her last statement.**

**"****Hai, you can go sit between Tezuka and Eiji. Would you raise your hands please"?**

******Kagome went to sit in her seat in the middle of the classroom where she saw two hands raised and took out her material that she would need and waited for the lesson to begin.**

******She felt everyone's glares in her direction but she chose to ignore.**

******Alright class, settle down. Now as I was saying, today we are starting the unit on the feudal era. Before we start this unit, you will be doing a questionnaire to see what you already know. The teacher began handing out packets to everyone whom were either groaning or mumbling complaints.**

**"****Now you will have the remainder of the class to finish this. Once finished, you may leave. Now begin." With that said the room went silent and the sound of scraping pencils and erasers could be heard.**

******It only took Kagome 25 minutes to finish her test and able to leave. Feudal era was easy for her since she did travel there for 3 years. She left the classroom and went back to her car to get her tennis equipment and papers and then went to the sports office to find the coach Ryozaki. **

******Kagome stood at the office door and knocked 3 times then w**aited for a response.

"Enter." A serious and seemingly annoyed voice said from the other side of the door, as if she was interrupting something important. She opened the door and closed it behind her and came face to face with a pair of brown eyes, short black hair, wearing a black uniform and drinking a grape fanta.

"Ryoma"?

"Kagome? What the hell are you doing here"? He never expected to see his cousin attending the same school as him. He thought that she was going on a photo shoot around the world to the hot spots for world's finest magazine. (real magazine)

"Come now, don't look to happy to see me small fry." She said jokingly pulling him into a head lock and ruffled his hair.

"aaahhh. Kagome stop it!! Quit embarrassing me." Ryoma whined as his coach and his two friends watched interested in how his youngest teammate knew this girl.

"Lighten up will your. After 5 years can't you at least say hello to your loving cousin." Kagome would have gone on but immediately ceased her antics on Ryoma when she heard someone clear their throat.

Kagome looked up and finally took notice to two other people in the room excluding the coach. One in which she'd recognized as Tezuka whom she sat next to in class and the other had short spiky black hair wearing a black school uniform who thought of himself as a real comedian from what she could tell by his aura. She berated herself for not noticing them sooner and schooled her features back into a look of indifference.

"Good morning Coach Ryozaki. I'm here to turn in my papers for the girl's tennis team."

"Kagome-San! I'm glad you could attend hear on short notice. Our girl's team has become an embarrassment to the tennis schools. They take more pride in their looks and chasing after the boy's regulars then they do about their tennis skills. I wish for you to coach them and improve their skills to an average level or above, this will be your job as team captain."

"Hai, Coach Ryozaki."

"Good. Tezuka? Will you show Kagome-san to the tennis courts? I need to finish my discussion with Ryoma here about his constant tardiness." She said sternly putting emphasis on tardiness.

Tezuka gave a silent nod and motioned for her to follow him. Kagome sweat dropped. He reminded her of Sesshomaru with his stoic attitude that demanded respect.

"I see that Ryoma hasn't changed much, silent, arrogant and always late." She said out loud letting a small smile grace her face ignoring the glare that was being sent her way courtesy of her cousin. Yes, this would be a very interesting year.

End of Chapter

Sorry to end it here but my mom is being a nag and is forcing me to do my homework now or be grounded from my laptop. I'll try to update by Sunday but I can't make any promises.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK based on a few requests I received to add someone from Seigaku, I decided to add Tezuka to the harem he hasn't been over used. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own . **

**~~Recap~~**

Tezuka? Will you show Kagome-san to the tennis courts? I need to finish my discussion with Ryoma here about his constant tardiness." She said sternly putting emphasis on tardiness.

Tezuka gave a silent nod and motioned for her to follow him. Kagome sweat dropped. He reminded her of Sesshomaru with his stoic attitude that demanded respect.

"I see that Ryoma hasn't changed much, silent, arrogant and always late." She said out loud letting a small smile grace her face ignoring the glare that was being sent her way courtesy of her cousin. Yes, this would be a very interesting year

**~~end recap~~**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Regulars! Meet Your She-Demon Captain Ladies!

Kagome followed Tezuka out of the coach's office, down three hallways and cut through the cafeteria to the side doors which were located in the back of the cafeteria leading into a field filled with cherry blossom trees and lunch benches with 2 very large tennis fences with 14 individual courts within it 30 yards to the left of the lunch field. Tezuka was surprised that she didn't openly stare at it in amazement light most of the students who glimpse at it for the first time.

Kagome saw the way he was looking at her and as if reading his thoughts answered the unasked question.

"I've seen my fair share of amazing things." She said looking up at him. He just ignored her that surprised her, most people that she's met have either tried to impress her with their tennis skills or have fought for her attention. Finally, after several moments of a tense silence Tezuka finally spoke up.

"This is where we all meet for practice. As the girl's new captain it's your job to give them moral support and coach them to victory. If they lose, it will be because you let them down."

"No, if they lose, it is because they didn't have enough motivation to improve. I'm not here to hold their hands like children; I'm here for only one reason that reason is to coach and motivate them into becoming respectable tennis players, both as a team and as individuals." She told him dryly resisting the urge to slap him for stating that their failure would be her own fault.

"Hn. Practice begins today right after school. Good luck. You'll definitely need it." He said before he turned and walked away leaving Kagome standing there in wonder.

'What does he mean by that? They can be that bad. Can they?' She thought looking over at her watch and noticed that it was almost time for class.

'I suppose I'll find out after school today.' She thought as she made her way to gym 4.

(AN: Skip to art studio. Gymnastics sucks. I take it as a main course to satisfy my gym credits. It beats regular gym down here where you are in the gym 4 2 days and sit in a classroom and get homework for the other 3.)

Kagome headed to the ground floor of the school for art studio. The gymnastics coach had let them out 15 minutes early. So she headed into class early after a shower. She found the room without much difficulty. The room wasn't very large, maybe just large enough to comfortably fit 18 students.

"Can I help you miss"? Somebody asked her. Kagome looked to her left to see a middle-aged woman coming out of a closet that she could only assume was used for storage.

"Hai Sensei, I've been assigned to your class."

"Oh yes, you must be the new student that my last class was talking about." She said with a sigh.

Kagome just sweat dropped. 'I hate fan clubs.'

"Here fill this out and give it back to me to register into this class. You may sit at the very back table. I'm Shina-Sensei, I'll be your instructor the year." She said pointing at the table nearest to the back window. She went back to the seat that she was assigned to and filled out the informational sheet and handed it back to her instructor before returning to her seat just in time for the end of class bell to ring.

Several minutes past and the students began to make their way into the classroom and silently talking amongst themselves but Kagome wasn't paying any attention to them. She was focusing on the third student that had walked into the room. It was a boy with pale skin and bright unnatural blonde hair with light blue highlights in it reaching waist pulled into a high ponytail, light crystal blue eyes with specks of amber in them, he was wearing the school uniform and his aura was light purple swirled with light blue and electric yellow almost like lightening bolts but his aura told her that he wasn't truly evil. She recognized the clashing auras as water and lightening and realized that he was a forbidden child, the product of a mating between a lightening apparition and a water demon. Unfortunately, her staring didn't go unnoticed the turned to look at her and smirked at her.

'See something you like Lady Guardian-Sama.' A velvety voice said inside her head catching Kagome off guard.

'Don't flatter yourself demon. Why are you here? If it's the jewel you want, I can assure you that you won't succeed in stealing it from me.' She replied back while fixing him with a piercing glare.

'You needn't worry child. I have no desire to take the jewel from you. King Enema has sent me here to tell you that he has a mission for you; also, that he has some information about Ichiro Takamichi.'

'I'll go after practice today. You still haven't told me who you are yet.'

'My name is Shin forbidden prince of the water terrains. I'll be here for the rest of the year.' He told her through the mind link.

'And, why is that.'

'Open up your senses around the surrounding areas and you'll answer your own question.'

Kagome sent him a death glare before closing her eyes and then reopened them and her once bright green eyes were now glowing deep red color and her pupil was still black but it was now shaped like a thin oval and looked more animalistic. However nobody else saw this because she had made sure that her hair was covering her face. She channeled enough of her spirit energy into her eyes to get a good view of half the city. She then spread out her miko senses around the area and was shocked at the number of demonic auras she had felt; especially, around the local schools. Even though there were a few that wished no harm to the humans most of them did. She mentally berated herself for not being able to detect them earlier. However, now wasn't the time to be scolding her-self, she needed to figure out why they were all here. Kagome was dragged out of her thoughts when she heard somebody shout her name.

"Miss. Higurashi"! The teacher yelled.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she turned to face the teacher who was looking at her clearly annoyed for whatever reason.

"Please pay attention in my class. This is the third time I've called your name. Come up and get your supplies you'll need for the year." She had told her regain her composure.

"No need, I have my own supplies so there's no need." Kagome told her pulling out an art case and setting it on her table. Her sensei gave her a look but chose not to comment as she continued to lecture the class about today's assignment.

"Today we are going to begin the unit on mythology. For thousands of years, myths and legends have been a part of history. Not only through books but also art. In many cultures, pictures and symbols each tells a story of its history; from the renaissance period, ancient clan wars and famous people, to portraits representing heaven and the underworld. Your assignment today is to pick out any legend you know of and sketch that story onto a large piece of canvas board, which is provided using oil paints. There are no restrictions to a single topic today. Now you may begin. Come up and get your aisle board."

Silently, the class made their way up to the front and grabbed their board and went back to their seats and began to work.

Kagome had chosen to do hers on the jewel. She painted some trees and a field where the final battle with Naraku had taken place. She painted the sky black and put in some baby blue stars into it and painted her-self lying on a crescent moon in the sky wearing a white strapless dress with her dragon wrapped around her body while she released an enchanted arrow down into the battle ground towards a large spider with a woman wielding a large boomerang and a man dress in ancient robes and a large cat with two tails shielding two children behind it on the ground. Kagome also included Koga and Sesshomaru joining the battle in their truest demon form. Sesshomaru had his mouth open ready to launch a poisoned attack at the enemy, while Koga was reaching out to claw him. Finally, she finished the painting off with a large pink jewel hanging from an old chain in the center. She painted a mix between soft pink and black energy swirls around it representing the pure and tainted souls within it and in the center, she painted Midoriko fighting with the four demons within the Shikon No Tama. She finished her assignment just in time for Shina-Sensei to announce that it was time for clean up and if they weren't finished with their painting they were to finish them tomorrow.

(I'm skipping forward to business tech. I'm getting really bored)

Kagome finally arrived at her business tech class 10 minutes into the class period after getting lost twice. Technology wing had been the hardest to find. Finally finding the room, she knocked on the door a few times and waited nervously for an answer a little embarrassed at walking in late. Especially, since she didn't like attention being drawn onto herself.

"Enter." She heard a cold voice say from the other side of the door. Slowly she opened the door and walked inside and came face to face with a very familiar man. Sesshomaru. Kagome could do nothing but stare at him wondering how he's teaching here when he has a business to attend to. Finally after several minutes of staring, Sesshomaru got really irritated of her intent staring.

"Please sit down Higurashi-San." He told her not allowing his irritation to show on his face or his voice.

"Where am I supposed to Sit Taisho-Sensei"? Kagome asked him trying to keep the blush of embarrassment she was feeling off her face.

"Sit at the middle table third row." He instructed her.

Without another word she headed towards the table she was assigned to where six other students were sitting. Kagome took this time to access her new tablemates that she would most likely be stuck with for the remainder of the year. Once again, she immediately recognized the stoic brown haired boy as Tezuka, next to him was the purvey forbidden prince that was in her last class but his aura had a spark of familiarity to it but she couldn't place it, sitting next to him was a boy with short light brown hair, his eyes closed and had a smile permanently edged onto his face; on the other side of the table, there was a girl with dark gray hair with a dark pink with light blue tints in it wearing a short black skirt and a long sleeve blouse with a black collar and black cuffs on the sleeves. (Yes I changed the uniform) Again, her aura seemed familiar but couldn't place it. Sitting in the chair farthest from the gray haired girl was a girl with long blonde hair and black eyes whom by judging by her facial expression thought she was superior to everyone else and her aura was dark red telling her that she was a corrupt demon that was here for something and she needed to be watched carefully. Finally, she sat in the chair between the blonde and the gray haired girl. She didn't want to sit next to the demon girl but there wasn't anywhere else to sit. She could tell that the blonde girl wasn't any happier about being next to her then she was but had to deal with it.

"Alright children settle down." Sesshomaru told them.

The class had instantly quieted down knowing that you didn't want to be on the bad side of Taisho-Sensei.

"Today you are going to start a group project." He announced to the class earning many complaints around the classroom.

"Silence." The complaints immediately stopped.

"You will work in groups of six. Your group will consist of the students that are at your table. You are to design a company and web page on the Internet. Upon class presentation, you are to have a strategy of operation packet ready to present to the class along with a stock marketing graph. You may begin now you have one month to complete this assignment. Now get to work."

The class had passed rather quickly for Kagome and most her new tablemates. She had learned the names of the new people she didn't recognize. The one with a sadistic smile permanently edged onto his face was Shuuske Fuji, the one with the familiar aura as Atobe Kisara and the last one whom thought she was too good to be sitting in there presence was Naratsuki Mya. The only thing she did throughout the whole period was glare at her.

As she and her new friends were on their way out the door, she was pulled aside by non-other then Sesshomaru. Kagome turned to give him a questioning look.

"Please stay behind Higurashi-San." He told her sternly. His tone towards her earned a few snickers from her classmates, which had earned them a piercing glare in return.

"Get out of my classroom now. Shin and Atobe you stay behind as well." The rest of the class quickly made the way out of the classroom before the got into trouble with Mr. Taisho-Sensei.

Once all of his students had left the room, Sesshomaru had put up a sound barrier so that none of the passerby students overhead them.

"What is it that you wished to speak to me about? Also. Why do their auras feel so familiar"? Kagome immediately questioned him.

"You still don't recognize the aura of the Perverted monk or I. And, here I thought that you were supposed to be a powerful Miko." Kisara stated to her in disbelief.

Her question was answered with another death glare. It seemed that she was doing a lot of that today. However, her gaze softened to be replaced with a look of shock as what Kisara just said fully registered into her head. Perverted Monk? The only perverted monk I know or knew was Miroku. 'Wait a minute. Could it really be Miroku or at least his reincarnation?'

"Miroku? Sango? Is that really the two of you"? She asked them Suspiciously.

"The one and only. King Enema had us reincarnated from out descendants with all of our memories intact. I thought you would have realized it was us sooner and if you still don't believe me look at this. So you remember giving me this"? Kisara said holding out a necklace with a clear crystal jewel with intricate white vines scratched on around the surface and had what looked like a glowing star in the center of the jewel. Kagome's eyes widened considerably and took a step back.

~~Flashback~~

Kagome and her time traveling friends were sitting in Kaede's village celebrating Kagome's 17th birthday and they were currently by the lake giving her their presents. Sesshomaru had given her a pair of earrings with a purple crescent moon on them and a pure white kimono; Sango had given her a Hirikotsu and a demon slaying outfit only in black with dark red armor instead of pink; Mirroku had given her two packs of sutras and three strings of prayer beads and Rin and Shippo had both made her a silk cloak and hood with the help of Kaede. She had thanked each of them and told them that she had gotten each of them something as well from her time. She got Shippo a coloring book and some crayons; she got Rin a Barbie mini mall set complete with four Barbie's, She got Sesshomaru a dagger set from an antique shop; she got Miroku a copy of swimsuit magazine earning her a glare from Sango and finally she had given Sango a necklace with one of her tear gems on it.

"I give that to you as a symbol of our friendship. This is dragon crystal; it offers the wearer protection, fast healing abilities and a small power boost. I trust that you won't abuse this gift. I wish for you to pass that down to your descendents up until my time."

"Of course I will Kagome-Chan." Sango told her running up and hugging her.

~~End of flashback~~

Kagome launched herself at the two of them tears threatening to fall from her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

"I missed you guy's. Where's Kirara"? She asked them.

"Kirara found me in this time period and she lives at my house with my family as a normal cat. Well as normal as a two tailed car can get anyway."

Unfortunatly, there little reunion was cut short when Sesshomaru cleared his throat in order to get their attention.

"The three of you can catch up later. Now back to the reason why I told the three of you to stay behind."

The three of them all had the decency to look a little sheepish and just waited silently waited for him to speak.

"For starters Kagome I am here to protect the student body from demons that are populating the schools and to look after you."

"Why aren't these detectives of this Koenma helping on the case then? I'm sure that you have better things to be doing then teaching a bunch of children that have no desire to be here at all."

"You will be meeting them right now. King Enema has a mission for you. I'll see you early tomorrow morning for class. Your all excused from your last class for the day." After he said that a portal opened up from under their feet and they fell through the floor.

"Damnit! Sesshomaru"! Kagome yelled as she fell through the portal.

Sesshomaru just watched them with mild amusement.

'I hope her being around people her age again will help her come out of her shell and act like a normal teenager again, or at least as normal as a dragon guardian and protector of the Shikon No Tama and Ningenkai can get.' Sesshomaru thought to himself before opening up another portal to the Makai.

~~Reikai~~

Koenma was sitting at his desk fidgeting nervously as he waited for his spirit detectives to show up. Unfortunately, he didn't have to wait long because three minutes after being summonsed, the large double doors leading to his office swung opened none to gently and in walked our favorite temperamental detective Yusuke followed close behind by the rest of the team.

"What the hell do you want TODLER? I just had to ditch Keiko on yet another date!" Shouted an angry Yusuke.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME A TODLER! I DON'T CARE WHAT I INTERUPTED YOU FROM! I DID NOT SUMMON THIS MEETING MY FATHER DID. SO SHUT UP, SIT DOWN AND WAIT!" Koenma screamed at his detective startling them all. Koenma never spoke back to Yusuke like that, at least not so brashly anyway.

"Who might that brat"? (Guess who)

"He's the true ruler of the Reikai baka. How can you be raizens heir and not know who he is"? Hiei said shocking everyone present because he said a full sentence instead of his usual one word vocabulary.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you stu-"Yusuke was cut off from whatever insult he was about to say when he was slapped hard on the head by Kurama, the smart one in group.

"What he means is thank you Koenma-Sama. We'll wait for King Enema to come and explain our mission." Kurama answered calmly. Yusuke merely glared daggers at his red haired teammate.

~~King Enema's office~~

Kagome, Kisara, and Shin fell out of the portal from the ceiling in a tangled mess. Kagome being a dragon guardian with her unnatural reflexes managed to untangle herself first and twist her body around so that she had landed softly on her feet, followed shortly after by Shin that landed three feet away from her though not as gracefully as she had with Kisara in his arms. Unfortunately that didn't last very long because of his natural lecherous ways decided to grope her.

"Pervert"!

::SLAP::

"It was worth the pain." Shin said rubbing his red cheek with a perverted smile on his face. Kagome laughed at their antics.

"Are you finished fooling around yet." A loud impatient voice boomed shaking the room causing them all to flinch at the intense volume.

"Yes Enema, we're sorry for our foolishness." Kagome said speaking for all of them.

"Kagome, shouldn't you be addressing him with King Enema or Sama"? Kisara asked.

"No; because Enema and I are of equal rank of each other, we don't need the honorifics when addressing each other." Kagome explained to them.

"Now, what is my mission Enema"?

"I'll begin by telling you that I have assigned you a team, you've already met the first two and don't you dare interrupt me Kagome." He told her seeing her open her mouth most likely getting ready to protest.

"I'm sure that you've noticed that there is a unusual amount of demon activity in the central region of Japan; especially in the main four high schools. You can't be everywhere at once."

Before Kagome could try and protest again, the doors to King Enema's office swung opened to reveal three figures. The first had red hair, he wore some weird white tunic and had a goofy grin on his face, the second figure had light blue hair with a few streaks of sea green in it and he wore a light blue outfit and the last one had long light blue hair, a very pale skin and wore a light blue kimono with a matching obi walked through the door. This time Kagome chose to keep her mouth shut.

"This is Jin, Touya, and Rui your new teammates. Now, I will get onto mission that mainly for you Kagome. You know of Takamichi corp. right"?

"Yes, it's a company that exports modern technology overseas to other countries. What does that have to do with anything"? She asked him.

"The CEO of that company is none other than Ichiro Takamichi. As you know, he's also the one that had ordered the jewel stolen and your death. To the public media, he's a normal very wealthy business man. At night, he leads an underground black market where he distributes illegal drugs and imports stolen artifacts. Tonight; he's receiving the staff of aldrapa, this staff will allow him to raise spirits from the dead and control them should it come into his possession. Your mission this evening is to go to the Akapoko dance club's receiving dock on the roof and retrieve the staff and bring it back here to be locked away. It is imperative that the staff is brought back. Ichiro can't have it. Shin will accompany you in the shadows in case you need assistance. Do you understand your mission"?

"Yes sir." Both Kagome and Shin said in unison.

"Good. Now, for the main mission which you'll be having help with from my sons detectives." He said before hitting a red button.

"Koenma! Send your spirit detectives to my office now." He yelled into his intercom making the demons in the room flinch and even Kisara cover her ears.

"Right away Father." A child like voice said from the other side of the intercome.

Minutes later the doors swung open and four teenagers walked in. Kagome spent a few moments to assess the new group. The one with red hair and green eyes that rivaled her own had a demon soul clashing with his own human soul but he had a good heart so she didn't judge him; the ugly one with orange Elvis styled hair had a fair amount of spirit energy and a high amount of honor as well as a good heart; the next one had gravity defying hair and a tainted aura but had some loyalty in him but only to those whom he trusts or have earned his respect. She'll have to be careful around him; finally, the boy with slicked back black hair had a real attitude problem but also had a good heart. For now, she wait and pass judgment later.

"Greetings detectives, I am King Enema the ruler of Reikai. Now that everyone's present, I'll explain the mission. As of tomorrow, the four of you will be transferred to different schools to.-"

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE TRANSERING TO NEW SCHOOLS? WHAT THE FUCK AM I GANNA TELL KEIKO"? Yusuke yelled.

"Shut up! Don't ever interrupt me when I'm speaking and show some respect." Enema yelled at the defiant boy making Yusuke shrink back.

"Um.. Enema? Could you please stop your yelling? Your hearting our ears." Kagome asked him while covering her ears.

"Sorry Kagome. Now as I was saying the four of you will be transferred to different schools to take care of a serious demon problem. It seems that demons have escaped the Makai and have been infesting four different schools: the Fudamine public school, Hyotei Academy Private High School, Rikkai Dai Private High and Seigaku Private High School. Make sure you are discreet about disposing of the demons; make sure that none of the students see you doing so, now I'll tell you all where you will go. Rui, you will be joining Kisara, Shin and Kagome at Seigaku High. You will also be staying with her as well since you have nowhere in this realm to go. Yusuk and Kuwabara, you'll be going to Fudamine High. Hiei and Kurama, you'll be going to Hyotei Academy and Jin and Touya, you'll be attending Rikkai Dai High. Do you all understand"?

"Yes." Most of them said together.

"Dismissed." He said and opened a portal for all of them.

~~Back at school~~

The portal had opened inside the girls changing room. Thankfully, as there was still fifteen minutes left of class so nobody saw them there.

"There's 15 minutes left of class. Let's go to the sports room so I can set up for practice. Oh and Rui? Can you cast an illusion over your appearance to look like a normal human"?

"Hai."She said as she closed her eyes and folded her hands in praying style with her pointer fingers pointing upwards and her body began to glow a light blue. When she was finished, Rui appeared to look like a normal human. The only difference was that her skin was now healthily pale by human standards, her hair was still light blue and she was still wearing her blue kimono.

"It's almost time for classes to end. Shin, it would be best if you got out of here now. Students will be coming in here to change to either go home or change for after school activities and it wouldn't do any me any good if the girls see you in here and beat you six feet under. I still need you for tonight's mission. Now get out"! She yelled at him not bothering to wait for an answer, she grabbed his collar and shoved him out the door before he could make a suggestive comment or protest.

"Now, Kagome turned to look at her newest teammate whom looked very naïve to her. She reminded her a lot of herself when she first began her journey in the past. If it's one thing she had learned while in the past it was that there wasn't always going to be someone there to protect you all the time. She decided that she would teach their healer how to stand up for herself.

Kagome opened up her locker pulled out her tennis racket bag and a medium sized sports bag that contained her training outfit that consisted of a pair of tight mid thigh black mesh shorts, a white tennis skirt, a tucked in black collar tank blouse and a white tank blouse over that which still showed the black collar. After she got dressed she handed her black uniform to Rui.

"Wear my uniform for now. Since you're a new transfer student of such short notice, your uniform won't be available until tomorrow afternoon. You may borrow mine for now. Tomorrow morning you will come with me to my self-defense class. You will learn how to protect your self; I will not have an incompetent individual slowing my team down. Now I have to go to tennis practice, change into that uniform and meet me outside by the tennis courts. Kisa will show you where they are.' She told her before heading out of the locker room and to the sports center to get some charts, tennis balls, and racket tape for her new teammates. Once Kagome was out the door and out of earshot Kisa turned to her teammate when she heard something hitting the ground.

"Don't take what she said the wrong way. She's been through a lot and she doesn't want anything to happen to us. As team leader it's her responsibility to get us in and out of missions in one piece and she's the type of person that would blame herself if anything were to happen to us."

~~Back with Kagome~~

"Where does coach Ryozaki keep her tennis charts"? Kagome said out loud clearly getting aggravated as she searched through the many boxes and drawers on the sports room.

~~30 minutes later~~

"Where's are new captain I wonder. She's 15 minutes late." One girl said while she watched the regulars of the boy's team practice.

"Who cares? Fuji-Sempai! The girl sqealed.

"We should be practicing. Our Captain is really strict this year and she won't take kindly to all of you drooling over our boy's team."

"Why are you so concerned Kisa? I bet she chickened out and went home. Ryoma-Kun"!

"Or maybe she's looking for some supplies in the sports center." A very cold voice said from right behind her.

The said girl turned around to see a girl with white hair and hard green eyes glaring at them all.

"When I am not on these tennis courts, I expect all of you to be warming up and practicing your tennis skills. NOT fawning over boys like a bunch of crazy lovesick fan girls. Now lets go, your all going to run 50 laps around both of the tennis courts and for every one of you I pass, you'll all run another one."

~~One hour later~~

Finally, all of their laps were done. What should have been 50 laps had turned into 63.

"Now we are going to hold a small tournament to that I can assess your skills and see what level your all at.

Kisa Lynn court 1 Mya Lina court 2 Umi Rei court 3 Ayumi Sasha court 4 Reina Kina court 5 Mia Takana court 6 Tia Yuki court 7 Anya Nikina court 8 Elain Yuya court 9 Ichina Georgina court 10.

"You may begin."

~~3 hours later~~

Their tournament had ended after the bell had rang signaling the end of practice. So far from what Kagome had seen wasn't at all impressive court 2 and 3 couldn't serve a ball courts and the rest of them with the exception of kisa couldn't aim a ball at all.

She was dragged out of her thoughts when she heard people exiting the courts.

"Where do you all think your going"?

"The bell rang practice is over said mya snootily flipping her blond hair out of her face.

"The bell doesn't dismiss you I dismiss you now get back and practice and Mya 10 laps for your lip.

Finally at about 9 pm she looked at her watch and noticed how late it was getting she had a mission that had to be done at 11:00 she needed to prepare.

"Alright you may leave but be back here tomorrow morning at 5 am." She told them sternly leaving no room for argument.

~~End of chapter 2~~

I'm so sorry for the late update I've been busy with school work. I will try to update on Monday I'm going away and there will be no internet conection.


End file.
